


False Love

by CLegacies1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake AU, Multi, angst but there will be some fluff, everyone wants josie saltzman, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLegacies1/pseuds/CLegacies1
Summary: No powers, they're in high school. Lizzie and Josie are not sisters.Whose in love with who? Are those feelings really the truth?





	1. The Promise

 

Josie is a first-year student at Salvatore School. Ten years ago she made a promise to her childhood friend and she can't remember who that person is. Now all the lead she has is a pendant with a lock, which can only be opened by the key she gave to the girl she made the promised to.

 

 _It was a tranquil summer day, Josie and the girl we're headed to their useful spot. The top of the hill where they could enjoy the view of the mountains and the vast greenery. It was peaceful._ _As they got to the top, they would just sit there next to each other, not saying anything taking in as much as they can; you couldn't tell that they were only 6 years old. They would get caught up in the scenery right in front of them._ _The peace was broken when the girl suddenly stood up and prompted Josie to stand up with her, now they’re standing face to face. She reached into her pocket and exposed a key and a locket._

 

_"You keep the lock, I'll take this key, we'll wear them all the time, and treasure them forever.”_

 

_“Someday, when we're all grown up we'll meet again, I'll use this key to unlock what has been tucked away, And then..." she took Josie’s hands._

 

_"Okay," Josie said softly "We'll get Married." She smiled as she went to hug the girl in front of her, she felt comfort and safe and could be in this position for as long as she could. The girl would then whisper three words into her ear that Josie just can't seem to decipher._

 

That was all the information Josie could remember and it frustrated her even after years later she could only remember a blur of the girls face. Josie is now 16 she goes to high school now, the locket situation was now the least of her problems. 

As she emerges back into the real world, her rekindling of past thoughts has shaken her up a bit; she regains her thoughts and recognises where she is. She was at the courtyard of the school, she would often come here just to start her day with calmness as it was usually peaceful and the school gardens would always be vibrant in colours. She smiles and emphasises her goal for herself.

 

_Her only goal right now is to study hard and get to a good prestigious school._

 

However, deep inside she wanted a carefree world where she could do whatever, she’s been studying so hard to get into Salvatore School she hasn't had time for girls, let alone have a relationship with them. Then her previous thoughts sneaked up on her, taking the locket off her chest as she starts playing with it then starts twirling it around her fingers and heads towards the school.

 

_I did have that girlfriend. Just that once._

 

Penelope was running late she wasn't usually tardy but her excitement got the best of her and she overslept, with a jam toast in her mouth she sprints towards for the fences, the school gate would have been closed by now she thought. Shes mumbling towards herself as she checks her watch "Crap, I'm fucking late". As she was getting closer she was preparing herself, the distance was close enough now she thought, she jumped towards the fence and managed to get a footing half way. She tossed her toast up and at the same time with all her strength with the one leg she propelled her self upwards and above the fence. She caught the toast mid-air with her mouth as she used her hand to help her get over the fence.

 

Josie was thinking of how boring and uneventful today was going to be just like every other day; go to school, take her usual classes, take notes, have lunch somewhere in between then go home then review the notes later in the evening and repeat. She was wrong however, as she was on her way over to the main entrance at the corner of her eye she saw a figure going over the fence. She thought to herself, no way has someone gone ahead and cleared that massive fence, that’s nuts, must be a bird.

It was not a bird, it dawned on her that her evaluation was wrong as the shadow of the figure got closer and closer, her eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen.

 

Penelope smirked mid-air realising what she had just done clearing the fence so smoothly, “Still got it” she says to herself. However, she didn't take into a factor that they might be someone on the other side. The realisation struck her when she saw a girl on the other side, at the exact spot where she was about to land, she screams to warn her as she didn’t know what else to do in her current position and before it's too late. They had already collided.

 

Penelope embarrassed and flustered was quick on her feet she got up apologized and told the girl that she was in a hurry, without even checking if the girl was okay she bolted for the entrance. Before Josie could even get up the mystery girl was gone and her nose had gone bloody from taking a full-on hit from the girl.

 

“What the fuck just happened” she muttered.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie heads to class cleaned up much better now but the remnant of a bloody nose was still visible. As she got to class, she was greeted by MG her best friend but he was quick to notice the injury she had received; as he was about to ask what happened he was cut off.

"Josie?! How did you hurt yourself, Are you okay? Your nose has been bleeding!" the girl says with a concerned tone.

"Hey H-Hope, I-I'm fine, I'm fine. Totally fine!" She panicked. Josie explained the situation she was just in as accurate as she could as she herself wasn't fully sure what had happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? That story is ridiculous, are you sure you just didn't hit your head or something? No way in hell did someone clear that fence" exclaimed MG.

 

"You are the type of girl to be clumsy and just walk into things Josie” Hope added.

 

Josie slightly irritated by the mocking of his friends "I'm serious!, you have to believe me and Hope I can be clumsy but at least I would have remembered what would've happened and what I told you right now is what happened!".

 

Hope couldn't keep her laughter in, whenever Josie gets angry her face turns into her usual pouty face, she smirks to herself "Josie, you really need to be more careful and aware of your surroundings next time, now let's get you a band-aid."Hope gets a band-aid out of her pocket, she was always the type of person to prepare for all kinds of situation.

 

"Wait, what. Hope no I do not need a band-aid for this!" It was too late Hope had already peeled the band-aid pads off and took a step closer towards the girl. The height difference did not help Hope, she had to go on her tiptoes to reach the girls face. Hope didn't realise but the girl was blushing, she could feel Josie's warm breath towards her body. They were only about a couple of centimeters apart from each others face, both their eyes met and they gazed at each other. Hope had lost herself in the eyes of the girl, Josie's hazel brown eyes captured her as it reminded her of chocolate.

 

_Wait, she thinks to herself why I’m I thinking of chocolate?_

 

She shakes her head and realises the position she's currently in, panicking Hope put the band-aid on top of Josie's nose. "There!" Hope blurted out as she took a couple of steps back.

 

Both were frozen not knowing what to do but Hope let out a small giggle as she realises how dorky Josie looked with the band-aid on the wrong place. Josie now feeling for the band-aid on her face noticed "You did that on purpose didn't you" Josie now glaring at Hope.

 

"Okay, maybe you didn't need a band-aid, and I may have placed it the wrong place oops. I just didn't want to let the cut get infected"

 

Josie was completely captivated towards the girl as she's trying to explain herself, she's so cute when she's rambling she thought.

 Her trance was broken by MG when he whispered something towards her ear. "Good for you Josie" he smirks and gives a wink towards her. Josie realising what MG had implied quickly told MG to shut up.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Josie was now in class, head rested on the table with her arms acting as a pillow.

_Maybe today might be different, it started off in the worst possible way having to be assaulted by a girl she didn't even know but it's starting to look up._

 

She had completely forgotten about the events that occurred earlier that morning. Her mind was only focused on the little incident her and Hope had afterwards and she couldn't get it out of her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dorian her teacher "Okay, Class! I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student!, Come on in!" The girl walked into the class with confidence, the class was silent as they were mesmerised by the beauty of the girl.

 

"Hello everybody, I'm Penelope Park. I just moved here from Belgium, I’m kind of new here as you can tell so hopefully I can get along with everyone." she smiles.

The class gave her a warm welcome, the girls already trying to talk to her and the boys being boys trying to get her number.

 

"Why don't you sit in one of the empty seats near the back for now" the teacher explains, Penelope nodded as she turned around she saw a familiar face.

 


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Park has a partner to help her cope with the new school. 
> 
> Josie gains unwanted attention from everyone.

 

Both girls eyes met as their jaws dropped towards each other whilst pointing at one another. "You're that -" Before Penelope could finish her sentence Josie butted in "The Reptilian girl!"

The class went silent from the ruckus beforehand questioning what Josie had meant by that.

 

"Hey! Who are you calling reptilian?!" Penelope huffed.

 

"You flew right into me in the courtyard, remember?" Josie huffed back.

 

The class all now in shock by the information they just gathered, stood there in anticipation waiting for what's going to happen .

"Well, I apologized didn't I?, I barely bumped into you, so quit pretending it hurt will you? You're ruining my reputation here." she implies by looking around the class

 

"What do you mean barely?! I almost blacked out!" she exclaimed.

 

"Oh did you? You should get checked for low blood pressure if you actually almost did, and if you still haven't noticed I am apologizing so why don't you just let it go and stop being such a crybaby?” Penelope said in a sarcastic tone.

 

"In what world is that an apology!?" Josie now full of anger, she couldn't think straight all she could think of how she hated the girl right in front of her. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

"TURTLE GIRL!" Josie shouted towards the girl.

 

Penelope realised that the girl in front of her had just insulted her raised an eyebrow, "Who are you calling Turtle Girl?" glaring at the girl and not seconds later without much thought her hands landed on the other girls face.

 

Penelope realised what she had just done and she was shocked at herself for doing so, but she wasn't the only one as the whole class was watching the performance the whole time.

 

She didn't want to hit the girl, she knew she took it too far; she just did it out of impulse, the heat of the moment. She rushed over to the girl apologizing but without even realising, a hand was already headed towards her way. That's when she felt it, the other girl had slapped her back.

 

“I deserved that” she smirked whilst feeling her face where the impact had been made.

 

Dorian emerged in between both the girls. “Okay, girls thats enough. Go back to your seats” Dorian didn't realise that he himself was caught up in the drama, he shakes his head and smiles.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

They were in the middle of a class, despite everything that had just occurred the teacher made Penelope sit next to Josie, to settle their differences he said. Josie’s mind was elsewhere, she could not focus on the class she's currently in.

 

_What's her problem? I've never met such a annoying girl in my existence_  staring towards Penelope

 

_She's nothing like Hope or that girl I made that promise with; we never did meet again, not even once. If only Hope and I were close like with that girl back then..._ she thought to herself.

 

She feels for the locket towards her chest. The missing feeling of the locket set her into panic as she searches through her clothes and bag patting everything relentlessly.

 

Then the realisation came into her, her eyes widened, it must've been back then when this annoying reptile of a person came flying into her, the locket must've flew somewhere as she was twirling around with it on her fingers before they collided. Josie gave an evil glare as Penelope returned the favour.

 

It was break time now, Josie had explained what had happened to Penelope, despite how she felt towards the girl.

 

"Why would I help you look for it?" Penelope said whilst flipping through the textbook on her hand.

 

"Well I lost it because of you, if you hadn't been late and went over the fence, this all wouldn’t have happened! So it's partially your fault, scratch that, it's all your fault!."

 

A familiar voice came towards them, Josie recognised it and put her at at slight ease. "What's the matter Josie?"

 

"Hope... Well, I just lost something quite important"

 

"You did? I'll help you look for it then!" she said in an eagered way

 

"No, no need its her fault that I lost it, so it goes without saying that SHE should help." now pointing at Penelope who was still half invested in the conversation.

 

"What did you say?!" Before Penelope could go on further, Josie gave her an evil glare.

 

Penelope didn't want to continue as she did partly feel responsible, not only did she fly into the girl, slapped her in front of the class, now she's the reason that she's lost something important. She lets out a heavy sigh put the book down and smiled.

 

"So, what does this locket thing look like anyway?"

 

Josie begins describing the locket as accurate as she could towards both the girls. A long silver chain with a silver coloured lock shape with engravings on it.

 

Hope pictured the locket that Josie was describing and that's when she realised something. "Isn't that..."

 

"You've seen it somewhere?" Josie said excitedly

 

"Oh, uh no, I could be mistaken...Probably..." Hope was flustered at the realisation that she made, she thought to herself.

 

_No way, no way..._

 

"Fine, if I help you look for the pendant, will you promise not to talk to me in school? Ever. I can't stand people who get worked up about every little thing" Penelope said in a sharp tone.

 

Josie was fed up with the girl, after all shes done shes making the suggestion on not talking to her after she's helped? Josie didn't get why this angered her so much, why would she care if this annoying raven haired girl didn't talk to her? Before she could say something, the teacher popped inside the classroom.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Josie. Im assigning you to help Penelope adjust to school, settle your differences and become friends. So I've decided to let her help you with the animals, Thanks a bunch!. “

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Without realising what just happened both Penelope and Josie were alone by the animal section of the school.

 

Josie sighed "Why is this happening to me?" Josie said in a defeated manner.

 

"Hey, you're not supposed to talk to me remember?" Penelope snarked.

 

"Oh get over yourself, you think we can accomplish anything without talking? I bet you don't even know anything about taking care of animals. Besides, were not technically in school" Josie snarled back

 

_Ffs, why do I have to be stuck with this bitch_  Josie thought.

 

The day went on as Penelope kept doing the wrong things; everytime Josie tried explaining something it would go from one ear to the other. Josie had to shout at her every single time she completed a task wrongly and explain every single detail towards the girl but ended up with the same result. In the end, Josie had to do everything by herself like the usual.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the next day, they were in a maths class. Penelope couldn't take anything in, the topic being integrating trig identities, she understood basic integration but this was on a different level. She was confused and frustrated so she decides to start drawing instead.

 

After class, as Penelope was heading towards the cafeteria to get something to eat she felt something smack against the top of her head. She turned around and to her surprise it was none other than Josie herself, with a notebook in hand. Penelope glared at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

 

"My notes from Maths class, I noticed that you weren't paying attention and thought you might need this more than me."

 

Penelope was kind of surprised that the girl was paying attention to her but she didn't want to acknowledge the girl after telling her to not talk to her.

 

"I thought I told you not to talk to me? Who asked for you help anyways?" she turned around and flicked her hair and headed towards the cafeteria.

 

_This fucking bitch, i’m the one trying to be nice here, why did I try_  Josie thought to herself

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The third day, they were in PE class, everyone had changed into their outdoor clothing. Penelope was stretching on her own, as the other girls were on there on little cliques. No one had bothered to properly come talk to her properly yet, they were intimated by the things that happened the first day she came to school.

 

MG and Josie were sitting on a little hill just some ways from where Penelope was.

"So Josie, when did you and Penelope get so close?" teased MG

 

"Whaaat?! What gave you that idea? It's the exact opposite of what you think is happening"

 

"Well, J everybody sees you together a lot, plus you have that animal thing after school. To top it off, your conversations have that friendly vibe going on" MG smiled as she saw Josie getting flustered

 

"I don't know what you've been seeing but whatever is going between me and her, is not friendly at all. And that animal thing? She does nothing. I have to do everything, she's hopeless at caring for other things other than herself." exclaimed Josie

 

"Look, Penelope is one of THE hottest girl right now, she's  _the thing_  at the moment. Every boy and apparently girl" he winked at Josie, Josie shoved him.

 

"Everyone has their eyes on the new girl, want to know what she's like and why did she move here at such a random time and of here of all places? Stuff like that. You know?"as MG finished both of them gazed over towards Penelope.

 

Penelope had jumped on to the bar above her and started swinging her body over and around the entire thing in a circle. She went around once, twice, three times as she finished by jumping off and doing a backflip and landing both on her feet. It felt like an olympian doing a set routine.

 

Everyone around was surprised and amazed and clapping, they cheered her on for the wonderful display. A couple of girls even went towards her and started talking to her asking her questions about the stunt she just pulled.

 

"See, who would've thought that she could do that kind of stuff! This girl is amazing J, im telling you" MG said excitedly.

 

"Pffft, she's just showing off, plus she's turning reptilian like by the second"

 

Penelope must've heard the comment as now she's charging towards both of them with an angry expression.

 

Josie realised what was about to happen and apologized quickly, Penelope didn't take that into account and just walked away "See if i'll help you again!" she shouted with her middle finger up in the air.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the fourth day after the arrival of Penelope, Josie had met up with Hope accidentally on the way to school that day. They had the same class and were on there way there now.

 

"You've had it hard the past couple of days huh Jo?" She laughs

 

"Im telling you, that new girl takes the energy out of you she can be so annoying and aggressive towards you like how can anyone be like that? I always have to do everything by myself with the animals even though she's supposed to help me, she's useless.

 

Hope sighs "You say that, and yet you're still so nice to her. That's what I kinda like about you as a person Jo." Josie looked towards the girl and saw her staring down on the ground

fiddling with her fingers.

 

"You even offered to give her yours note didn't you? I saw that" she looked up towards Josie and winked at her, now they were both staring at each other.

 

"I care too much Hope."Josie broke the stare and looked around to see whereabouts they were.

 

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask about the locket you were looking for... Where did you buy it?" Hope asked quickly before it got awkward.

 

"Well, funny story but I didn't buy it. Someone gave it to me, a while back. Like around ten years ago now I think."

 

"Ten years ago?!, Josie Saltzman you really do look after your belongings don't you?" she let out a little smirk.

 

"I did say, I care too much even if it's just items" she smiled "Plus, I made a promise you see. It's an important thing for me"

 

They got to class slightly late as they were consumed by the conversation they just had, they both apologized for the lateness and went and sat down to their seats.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's been a week since the arrival of Penelope now, Josie and Penelope were at the place where they first met, they were both looking for the pendant still. Both in their little world not saying anything to each other, they both just wanted to find this locket so they can stop looking for it after school.

 

Penelope was the first one to break the silence "Oh, for crying out loud, we’re never going to find it. We've been looking for it for a week! This is also damaging my reputation you know?"

 

"Hey, you're the one who said not to whine remember? Also how in the world is this ruining your reputation?" Josie questioned.

 

"Well you know those girls that have been somewhat close to me, they were asking if you and I are in a relationship"she said in a quiet tone whilst fiddling with her hair.

 

"Since you have FORCED ME to look for it and spend so much time with you whilst I could be doing other things, this is your fault!" she said in a more angrily tone.

 

Josie was shocked, after what she just heard, she could never see her and Penelope in a relationship, they didn't have anything in common at all! What did those people see in them? she questioned herself.

 

"The only reason I'm with you is because im trying to be nice, nothing more" Penelope added.

 

This angered Josie, why was she was the one getting the blame when it should be the other way around and that confirmed it for her, they would never be compatible with each other, being in a relationship with Penelope was the last thing she would ever want to do.

 

Hope had finished early and wanted to help with the search for the locket she was on her way to the location as she heard Josie shouting.

 

"Are you serious? Are you seriously blaming me for what happened. Are you forgetting that it was you that knocked it out of my hand? If you weren't such a stubborn person, you would've came early for your FIRST day of school and none of this would've happened" Josie was on the brink of exploding, this feeling was like when she just called the girl a Turtle but it was getting worse.

 

Penelope also getting irritated by the fact that she has to help this girl look for a stupid locket when she could be doing something else she was quiet for a moment, she was hesitant but didn't stop to comment.

 

"Seriously, you're in high school why are you so torn apart by the loss of a pendant? Does losing something you own really stir you up this much."

 

Josie looked at her with an angry expression.

 

"What!? Did someone you had a crush on gave it to you or something? Unbelievable if so, dwelling on something from  the past."

 

Hope arrived hearing the bickering, she just stood there not knowing what to do. Hope could see Josie's expression change, it was dark and sad like her soul had just left her entire body. Penelope clearly hit something personal. Hope wanted to interrupt and stop the two but instead she was interrupted.

 

"I bet whoever it was doesn't even remember you anymore! It's absurd!." Penelope added.

 

A faint lightning could be heard in the distance, and as quick as this conversation took a turn.  It started raining, heavily.

 

Josie was still there standing, letting the girl shout as much as she can, hearing everything she had to say but she couldn't take it anymore, she had gone too far. Tears were falling out of her eyes now but was masked by the rain falling on her face. She took a deep breath.

 

"Just shut the fuck up! If that's how you really feel, then you don't have to help me! Just get out of my face, out of here for a matter of fact my life!”

 

“You win, you wanted this didn't you?, I don't even know why I even started acting nice towards you, or even asked you for your help in the first place. You’re clearly not the nice person that everyone thinks you are.” Josie was stuttering and had troubles getting her words out.

 

“So please just leave, and never talk to me ever again." she said in a whimpered tone, she had completely broken down, she was on her knees as she continuously sobbed her eyes out, she had never been pushed this far and she didn't like it.

 

"Fine by me." Penelope said in a sharp tone as she left heading the towards the gate.

 

Hope hurried towards her broken down friend on the floor and made her presence known. Josie noticed and she leaned towards the girl, she looked up and Hope smiled.

 

"Its okay, I’m here, you can carry on its fine" she said softly. Josie leaned towards her again and let herself go whilst Hope caressed her back.

 

Both girls were just sitting on the floor all muddy and drenched, as the rain continuously poured down without no signs of stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if im doing too much dialogue between characters or not. Should I describe more of their feelings at that moment or keep it as it is?  
> Let me know Twitter is @CLegacies1
> 
> More characters are going to be introduced soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing a AU / Fic, let me know what you guys think on Twitter my @ is @CLegacies1


End file.
